deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tsugumi Ohba
Tsugumi Ohba While I realize that the mangaka behind the Ohba name is likely to be male, the Ohba persona is presented as female: "Tsugumi" is written in hiragana. Therefore, a male pronoun probably isn't appropriate when discussing Ohba; the male pronoun is only potentially appropriate when discussing who might be behind the persona. ---- RE: Gender? Hello, It is understandable that it is your desire for Tsugumi Ohba to be regarded as a female, due to the way that the author's name is written. However, it would cause even more confusion if we referred to the author as either gender. Therefore, I have edited the page so that there will be no mistake. Tsugumi Ohba will now be referred to as "the author" or "the writer." Hopefully, that helped you with your concern. --Mogturmen 17:21, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :That actually just confused me further. I came here to reaffirm what I already knew--the pseudonym is female, the actual person might not be. I don't see how that's complicated.Neo Bahamut (talk) 04:23, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Copypasta? Is this copy-pasted from Wikipedia? 04:47, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Fixed errors caused by Wikipedia pasting Yeah, this was directly copied from Wikipedia... I've fixed the redlinks (removed most, but fixed L (Death Note to just link to L and removed the citing which wasn't working (bad template links that were there because the whole source was copied from Wikipedia) <- wasn't sure about this one but didn't know how to go about fixing it. Mr Marty 08:46, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Ohba i was wondering... 1. is three a sentimental reson that L picked the code name Ryuuzaki?(from L's perspective if he was real not a ficton character). 2.where did the other code name "Hideki Ryuga" come from? Thank you :) gender it's male. there are pictures of him online. Munchvtec (talk) 12:32, October 8, 2014 (UTC) I agree. I think this article needs a makeover. Dark Lucius (talk) 21:22, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :Source please. :StillAlive (talk) 02:03, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :First of all, apparently Tsugumi Ohba isn't even his real name. Apparently (read:according to wikipedia) it's Hiroshi Gamo. Therefore, I don't think anyone can provide officially acceptable evidence. However, there are some pictures on the internet of some Japanese dude who apparently is the real deal. Dark Lucius (talk) 02:15, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :I know that's not his real name, but it has not been proven that he is male, female, or actually Gamo Hiroshi. The latter is a theory (Wikipedia even STATES that it's a theory) that has yet to be proven. The gender and true identity of Tsugumi Ohba is unknown. :StillAlive (talk) 02:18, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :Well, whatever the case may be, this article still needs a makeover. Even if we can't prove that this person is male, this article is a stub. There's a lot of controversy surrounding this individual, therefore I think this article deserves a bit of attention. Dark Lucius (talk) 02:20, November 13, 2014 (UTC) I agree that the page needs some things as well Munchvtec (talk) 13:39, November 13, 2014 (UTC) If StillAlive has no problem with it, then we should proceed to add the wikipedia stuff about him(?) here. Dark Lucius (talk) 13:46, November 13, 2014 (UTC) yes Munchvtec (talk) 14:16, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :Adding to the page is perfectly fine. That's why the edit button is there, after all. Just avoid copypasta, please. If you have to, then at least reword it. :StillAlive (talk) 17:13, November 14, 2014 (UTC)